pokemon_fighters_ex_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
The quests is a task that a player may complete in order to obtain a Pokémon. Tree Troubles To start the Ellie's quest, go to the stony hill to find Ellie. Once you talked to her, you must use a Water-type move on a tiny tree so it can increase in size and once done, talk with her again to recieve Komala. Ellie.png|Ellie. Ellie Quest.png|Ellie's location. Lost Stone Inside the Whistleburrow Cave there's a hole with a wall of smoke, behind it there's the laboratory; to get through the smoke you need a Pokémon with Defog or Teleport. Once you get through the smoke, follow the directions: turn right, turn right and then go straight on, at the end of the spiral there will be Nurse Jane. Once you accepted the quest you will need the Happiny's stone which is on the volcano. Once you got the stone just get back to Nurse Jane and talk to her to receive Happiny. Nurse Jane.png|Nurse Jane and Happiny at the laboratory. Whistleborrow cave.png|Whistleburrow Cave. Happiny's stone.png|The Happiny Stone on the volcano. Warming Frost To start the Jack's quest, head to the Ice Land, and next to a house, you will find Jack. Once you talked to him, you must use a Fire-type move to ignite the fire and talk with him again to recieve Snorunt. Jack.png|Jack. Human Relations To start the Zarc's quest, go to the Power Plant. To access that zone, you have to go to the beach and say in the chat ZapdosPowered to appear an elevator. Now say it again so that the elevator go down and access the Power Plant. In the basement, you will find Zarc. Once you talked to him, you must find the USB, its in the Flying-type spawn, next to the altar. Once done, go back and talk with him again to recieve Porygon. Elevator.png|The elevator to access the Power Plant. Zarc.png|Zarc. USB.png|USB's location. An EGGciting Quest To start Anna's quest, head to the Fiery Town and look around until you see Anna with a Togepi. Once you talked to Anna, you gotta find the Togepi Egg, which is on the left side of a waterfall at spawn. Once you got it go back to Anna to receive Togepi. Forgotten city and Misty's location.png|Fiery Town and Anna's location. Anna.png|Anna and Togepi. Egg's location.png|Egg's location. Vulture Venture To start the quest, go to the Dragon-type spawn and look around until you see Surraptor the Mandibuzz at its nest. Talk to Surraptor and they will give the player the task to obtain 5 skulls (5 kills). Once the player has obtained the skulls, head back to Surraptor and get rewarded with a Vullaby. Ccc.PNG|Surraptor's perch|center Missing Files The Someone's quest starts on a hill near the spawn, in a brown house. To get there you need to do a little parkour that starts from the garden near Rotom Camp. Once you got into the house talk to Someone. You will need the Missing Files, which are behind a TV in a green house. Once you got them get back to Someone, who will thank the player by rewarding a Eevee. Someone's house.png|Someone's house. Someone.png|Someone. Green House for Missing Files.png|Green House for Missing Files. Artsy Dilemma To start the Pierre's quest, go to the laboratory, the room is located in middle of a maze. Once you find the room, talk to Pierre to start. You must find the Golden Brush that is located behind one of the houses in Maze Town. When you get it, go back to the laboratory and talk to Pierre to receive Smeargle. Pierre.png|Pierre. Trivia *Originally Anna and Nurse Jane were Misty and Nurse Joy, but as of 07/21/2018 they were changed to avoid copyright. Category:Features